Story Of Us
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: This is in fact a song fic. Just a little one shot done in Harmony's point if view.


Why did they want her to sing again? Not that Harmony disliked singing, she actually enjoyed it very much. She just didn't understand why they wanted her to sing. It made very little sense, but they insisted that she sing. So, she chose something that was aligned with how she currently felt.

Harmony drew a deep breath as the music started before she added her voice. " I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us/How we met and the sparks flew instantly" They really had basically hit it off right away. Well, she had stuck to him like glue and she seemed to have grown on him. "People would say, "they're the lucky ones"/I used to know my place was a spot next to you/Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat" She hates not knowing where they stood with each other.

" 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on/Oh, a simple complication/ Miscommunications lead to fall out" She should have found a way to communicate with him. So he wouldn't feel that she had abandoned him. " So many things that I wish you knew/So many walls up I can't break through" Harmony couldn't blame him for the walls that were all around him. He had always had them, but before she had always been allowed past them

"Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room/And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know" Did he feel just as lonely with her as she felt without him? " Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah/ I don't know what to say since the twist of fate/ When it all broke down and the story of us/ Looks a lot like a tragedy now next chapter"

She knew how they had ended up here, but she had needed to leave. " How'd we end up this way?/See me nervously pulling at my clothes/ And trying to look busy" why couldn't she get through go to talk to him? Why did all the different pieces of him seem to feel differently toward her? "And you're doing your best to avoid me/I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us/How I was losing my mind when I saw you here" Was that really him in the coward. How long had been gone!? He looked so old! "But you held your pride like you should have held me/ Oh, I'm scared to see the ending/ Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how/I've never heard silence quite this loud"

He had not expected this. Really he had not expected to ever see her again. Xehanort has lost hope of her coming back long ago, and yet here she was. It looked like she had barely aged, but he could see otherwise in her soft green eyes. Harmony had always been a good singer and he knew this song held how she felt in this moment. He had to hide his emotions, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room/And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know/ Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah" Her mind was going a mile a minute now. How had so much time past without her knowing. The words to the song move past her lips with ease even as her mind was elsewhere. It helped that she knew this song. "I don't know what to say since the twist of fate/When it all broke down and the story of us/Looks a lot like a tragedy now"

The guitar solo started and she locked eyes with him. Why did he seem to be so emotionless? Harmony had always been able to read him, but now there was nothing. She closed her eyes as tears started to cascade down her cheeks. Her eyes opened just in time for the next part of the song.

" This is looking like a contest/Of who can act like they care less" She was loosing if it was. Harmony had never been one to hide her emotions. "But I liked it better when you were on my side/The battle's in your hands now" She lofted one hand his key appearing. She let us slip from her hand as she sang the next line. "But I would lay my armor down

If you'd say you'd rather love than fight"

" So many things that you wish I knew/But the story of us might be ending soon" Even as the tears streamed down her voice didn't crack. It didn't break even as the raw emotions that she felt cane though. "Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room/And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know" She wanted to scream at him, but knew that would get her nowhere. After the song was finished she would have to have a smoke otherwise she would boil over. " Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah/I don't know what to say since the twist of fate/When it all broke down and the story of us/Looks a lot like a tragedy now, the end"

Once the song was finished his key disappeared and she ran off stage as her emotion became too much. Before when this had happened he had been there to calm her. Now she would have to make do on her own. She hated this, being so alone. Was this what it would have felt like if she had stated on the island?


End file.
